


(i am not doing well)

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Yusei hurts; his brothers help.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 5





	(i am not doing well)

**Author's Note:**

> free crab stack if you can guess what I was listening to when I wrote this. between the title and story it’s not hard if you’ve heard it.

“Jack? Crow?” Yusei said quietly. They were in bed and snuggled together, with him nestled in the middle. It was late, but he knew they were still awake.

“Yes?” Jack murmured, his face pressed into his hair. Crow lifted his head from Yusei’s chest to show his attention.

Yusei stared at the ceiling, trying to discern the texture on it through the inky dark of the room.

“I’m...not okay.” he said.

Crow frowned. 

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

“I don’t know. But I feel very bad inside.”

Crow nuzzled his collarbone. “How can we help?”

Yusei didn’t know, but somehow Jack did, taking him firmly in his arms. Softly, he began to sing something in a language Yusei didn’t know, the words muffled by his hair. It was slow and gentle with a rhythm that felt like waves washing over him. 

Slowly, Yusei felt his mind ease to rest.


End file.
